1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alerting illumination device, and in particular, to an alerting illumination device for a vehicle which can alert both the driver and a person regardless of the color of the clothing of the person.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an alarm device for alerting the driver of an own vehicle and a person outside of the vehicle by illuminating illumination light such that the driver of an oncoming vehicle is not blinded (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-324679).
The alarm device of JP-A No. 2005-324679 illuminates illumination light of a predetermined mark (pattern), e.g., a triangular mark, with respect to a person when the person exists outside of an oncoming vehicle region. Further, if a person exists within the oncoming vehicle region, the alarm device reciprocatingly moves a spot, which is formed on the road surface by illuminated light, between the person and the own vehicle, outside of the oncoming vehicle region.
However, in a case in which a person exists outside of the oncoming vehicle region, even if a predetermined pattern is illuminated with respect to the person, if the person's clothes are black, the light is absorbed by the clothes. Therefore, it is difficult to perceive the illuminated pattern, and thus, it is difficult for the driver to perceive the person who is in danger.
Further, if a spot is moved reciprocatingly in a case in which a person exists within the oncoming vehicle region, the pattern will, on its return path, head toward the own vehicle, and there are drivers who feel a disharmonious sensation.